bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fullbring (Seireitou)
Fullbring (完現術 (フルブリング), Furuburingu; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Art") is an ability utilized by Humans that have been born with Hollow reiryoku nurturing in their souls, essentially making them a Psysis. In the most simplest of terms, it is an ability that allows its user to manipulate the souls that reside in all physical matter. Those capable of utilizing this ability are known as Fullbringers (完現術者 （フルブリンガー）, Furuburingā; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Artist"). Overview The nature of all power is derived from the will to survive. Mortal humans are fragile and weak beings, capable of being killed and discarded by those that inhabit the spiritual realm with nary an effort. The soul cries out for strength to survive. On the other hand, the nature of all power is derived from the will of pure desire. Hollows are driven by simplistic craving, a desire to satisfy their hunger, and their power aligns itself with these obsessions. When the spiritual power of the latter is nurtured in the soul of a human, who seeks merely the means to survive rather than to satisfy some sense of carnal craving, the will to survive directs the power of the Hollow and produces what is known as the Fullbring — the means of fully manifesting a human's will to survive onto themselves and the world around them, allowing them to influence and enforce change. Humans are beings of communication, they cannot survive without it. They are driven by pure instinct to seek out others and cannot survive without seeking acknowledgement by other humans. It is through this basic instinct of a Human that Fullbring generates its ability. It allows a Fullbringer to "manipulate the souls residing in all physical matter". Specifically, the Human subconsciously projects their will onto the matter around them and influences them — manipulating them to do their bidding — allowing them to produce various extraordinary feats that would be deemed impossible, such as walking across the surface of water or even standing in the middle of the air without falling. One can attribute this phenomena to the act of normal lonely humans talking to themselves or even generating imaginative constructs in their heads so as to fill the loneliness in their hearts. Some children are known to do the same by forming imaginary friends. This can all be traced back to the simple instinct of all humans, and it is common for a Fullbringer to come from a background of emotional loneliness and abuse. One can even say that Fullbring is the art of breathing life into a lonely human's constructs and desire for communication, by allowing them to "communicate" with inanimate objects such as the air and even liquid, and producing unrealistic effects as a result. It is possible to say, in other words, that this is akin to "requesting the help of the souls of matter"; an example of this would be pulling on the soul of a beverage to assist the Fullbringer in drinking it by drawing it directly into their mouth or even pulling on the soul of the ground beneath their feet to increase its elasticity, greatly enhancing their jumping ability. It is a truly versatile ability with nearly limitless applications. However, because Humans possess certain limitations that do not hinder other spiritual beings, they must train extensively to utilize Fullbring effectively. When the target is something that is a source of affinity to the Fullbringer, something they possess a special connection with, the true power of Fullbring presents itself. Because they hold that certain target in higher regard than all other matter around them, the manifestation reaches its highest level due to the fact that the Fullbringer is able to fully commit their soul to this specific entity and therefore achieves a unique ability that is all their own. Emotion is the key component of a Fullbringer's power because it is pure untainted emotion that drives a Hollow, and because of this, having a deep affinity toward a specific object of sorts (often denoted as love or fondness of the object in question) allows the Fullbringer to alter it further than other physical matter, granting powers that vary greatly among individuals. While Fullbringers typically have an affinity with one such object, it is possible to have many. A Fullbring's unique power largely depends on the object that is used as a focus. In addition to souls, material objects also possess memories. As its holder experiences various events, the object experiences them as well; the memories are engraved onto its soul each time it is touched. Because of this, Fullbringers who had a considerable amount of battle experience prior to awakening their power have stronger Fullbrings. Because Fullbring is ultimately a human power, all traces of a Fullbringer's powers disappear from the material world when they die. However, because it is a power born within their own souls, they still maintain it even after passing onto the afterlife. Growth & Development Humans are beings with limits, and as such, even their Fullbring can only reach certain heights on their own. Once it reaches its "complete form", it can no longer change nor evolve. However, Fullbringers must progress to a certain level before they can use their unique abilities to their fullest, meaning that the ability's various developmental stages can look radically different from its final form, and can thus be considered incomplete. By obtaining another's Fullbring, they can influence and further evolve their own Fullbring. One example would be to attain the power of a Clad-Type and adding it to the power of an Object-Type, allowing them to change their ability beyond its completed form. While the medium remains the same, the nature of Clad-Type allows the Fullbringer to cloak themselves in their ability and unleash it onto the world around them. It is possible to evolve a Fullbringer's power in the same manner that a Hollow also manages to evolve into greater states. By "devouring", or rather acquiring, the abilities of other beings with Hollow reiryoku, one may evolve their completed Fullbring to even new heights, though it is unknown how far one may take this while still at the human level. Fullbring Applications Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); Japanese for "Full Manifestation Light"): When a Fullbringer begins to attain a true sense of mastery over their ability, the Bringer Light presents itself. It manifests as the flickering of a green luminescence that surrounds the Fullbringer's being when they activate their power. In most humans, spiritual power is in so low concentration, it cannot physically appear on the outside of their body. This is true even for spiritually-aware humans and especially true for Fullbringers as well. When a Fullbringer begins to learn about their abilities, it becomes far too difficult to use it effectively because their human bodies are not used to the release of reiryoku from their soul. The flicker of light that surrounds their being is a physical manifestation of the user's will influencing the world around them, allowing them produce various effects to assist them in combat, among other purposes. The Bringer Light is fully unleashed when the user manages to learn to reach the full extent of their Hollow reiryoku sealed within their souls, manifesting itself as a violent explosion of energy that requires another Fullbringer to assist in supressing so as not to kill the Fullbringer attempting to reach maturity. *'High-Speed Movement:' The most basic application of the Bringer Light is to allow a Fullbringer to engage in high speed movements. By pulling on the air around them, they can engage in flight and even reduce air pressure to allow them to move through the skies unhindered. In the most simple terms, the Bringer Light directly influences the world around them in order to make motion and movement far easier feats, resulting in high speeds rivaling even Shunpo being possible. *'Physical Augmentation:' By driving the Bringer Light into the user's physical body, it is possible to heighten the Fullbringer's offensive and defensive capabilities. This enables them to enhance their physical abilities to the point of contending with spiritual beings. It is possible that a Fullbringer can strengthen the durability of their skin, allowing them to actually block weapons bare-handed, and even enhance the strength of their bones and joints, allowing them to be struck with force that would have destroyed their body in normal circumstances without suffering serious injury. Fullbringers can even drive Bringer Light into their muscles, allowing them to attack offensively with great force that carries much more impact while also allowing them to pick up heavy objects that would be impossible otherwise. It has been likened to the Quincy's Blut. In many cases, it has been considered even more efficient than the aforementioned ability, though it requires a Fullbringer to undergo intense training to use; even then, it cannot be abused as humans do possess limits. Power Transference: Because Fullbring is predominantly a Hollow power, it is possible for it to be transferred between others that possess Hollow powers. This is not limited solely to other Fullbringers, as even Visoreds — Shinigami that possess Hollow powers — can be granted the former's abilities, allowing them to become ordinary humans as a result. Fullbringers can trade abilities between themselves and other beings with Hollow reiryoku. However, to the opposite extreme, it is possible to even steal the powers of other Fullbringers, adding them to their arsenal of powers. However, because the thief would most likely not possess the same level affinity toward the medium as its original user would, the power is severely weakened and most likely will be deemed useless unless certain unknown circumstances are met. This can also be avoided if Fullbringers form a contract between one another and the Fullbringer wills their power to exist within another Fullbringer, which would allow the latter in question to utilize the ability and possess some control over it. Types of Fullbring While all Fullbrings are unique, they can be defined by different types. This is typically dependent on what the individual deems to be something that they possess an abnormally high level of affinity for, with the Fullbring manifesting itself in accordance with the individual. Therefore, Fullbring are categorizes by the medium chosen by the user, not necessarily the effects and abilities the form grants them. There are generally two broad types of Fullbring with multiple subcategories under them. Object-Type (項質 (オブジェクトタイプ, Obujekutotaipu; Japanese for "Item-Type"): In most common cases, a Fullbringer's unique ability is born as a result of an affinity with a material object that carries importance to them — in that it can invoke feelings of love, pride, and possibly even anger. The user imposes the entirety of their will onto the object in question, instead of a fraction of it in other situations, prompting the object to change form and grant the user a variety of unique abilities and effects. Using this affinity, Fullbringers pull out the object's soul and boost it with their own, transforming it in the process. This is because the object that they possess an affinity toward is a recipient of the user's own emotions, making it far easier to manifest their entire willpower onto the object and produce a unique ability. Clad-Type (装衣型 (クラッドタイプ), Kuraddotaipu; lit. "Raiment-Type"): Through a human's will to survive, they may cry out for power to make them strong enough to accomplish some feat. The result is that the Fullbringer's willpower is imposed onto the body of the user and influences them in specific ways — though most commonly, it will augment their physical capabilities to immense degrees. This happens in one of two ways. The Fullbringer either cloaks the user in their power by granting them additional articles of clothing or even ornaments, or actually alters the composition of their body, ultimate changing their appearance in a variety of ways. Behind the Scenes